Dreadwing (Kyle Shepard)
History Dreadwing is a superhero protector of Gotham City, a teen dressed like a bat who fights against evil and strikes terror into the hearts of criminals everywhere. In his secret identity he is Mordecai Richards ',the adopted son of Bruce Wayne: billionaire industrialist and notorious playboy. Although he has no superhuman powers, he is one of the world's smartest men and greatest fighters. His physical prowess and technical ingenuity learned from his mentor make him an incredibly dangerous opponent. He is also a member of the Justice League,Outsiders,Teen Titans,JSA,Green Lantern Corps,Batman Family Member,Black and White Lantern Member and one of the founding members of Teen Titans Regional,Gotham Knights and Next Generation. 'Origins/Early Life Mordecai was one of the people in the audience when Dick Grayson's family fell to their deaths.He mourned for Dick and even managed to sneak backstage to comfort the heartbroken boy.A week later,his parents along with many more civilians are captured by the Joker and a new crime boss named Marytr.He furiously rushes to their location and after beating a guard(came from rage),rushes to save his parents.Batman arrives to save the civilians and becomes impressed with the boy when he went through many armed guards and minions to get to them.When he reaches the room,a time bomb detonates killing his parents and knocking him back.He is stricken with grief and rage while he begins sobbing on the floor.Batman comforts the boy and then leaves.While at his home,he is forced to be taken to an orphanage.He is rescued along with fellow orphan Dick Grayson by Bruce Wayne.In Batman: Dark Victory,''he as well as Dick are frustated at Bruce's lack of attention and his anger for his parents death.Though instead of joining Dick,he instead assists Alfred in his duties.When Dick is about to be killed by Tony Zucco business associate,he pounces on the man only to discover he pounced on Batman as he was also on the scene.After apolgizing to his heroic idol,he returns to the Batcave.He is shocked to learn Bruce Wayne is Batman but later figures how this possible.They succeeded in revealing Zucco but the latter supposedly dies of a Heart Attack.Later,Batman offers Mordecai to become one of his crime-fighting sidekicks due to seeing something within him.He accepts and names himself Dreadwing.His first fight is when he assists Batman and Robin in fighting Joker and Two-Face.He brutally defeats the Joker but refrains from killing him.They later swore an oath to rid the city of evil and corruption together never swerving from the path of justice/righteousness.Both Robin's and Batman's origin are typological to his as they all witnessed the crime-related deaths of their parents and sought to purge the criminal underworld.This made a bond and understanding between the three.Bruce taught them fighting techniques and detective skills though Dreadwing also wanted to intellectually outsmart his foes.After a long and enduring six months.they have a final test called "the Gauntlet" where both have to elude the Dark Knight for one night(from Sunset to Sunrise).He and Dick succeed while also bringing a gangster to justice.He became Batman's secondary partner after Robin:the Boy Wonder. 'Batgirl's Introduction' When Bruce is invited to the Million Dollar Masquerade Ball,Commisser Gordon's daughter,Barbara Gordon crashes the party as Batgirl:a female version of Batman.Killer Moth and his henchmen attack knocking out Gordon and causing Dreadwing to intervene.When Dreadwing defeat all of the goons,he sees Batgirl defeat Killer Moth.Directly after the battle,see meets Batman,Robin and Dreadwing.Unlike Batman and Robin,he appreciates the help she provided and congratulates her for her victory against Killer Moth.When Batman and Robin capture her to be tested,he against such an act.She fails an examination(in Batman's eyes) for not being able to save holographic projections.He comforts her and apolgizes for their rudeness.After she teams up with her idol Black Canary(gaining some of Batman's respect) and introduces herself to Gordon as one of Batman's proteges,she gives him a kiss for the kindness he showed her. 'Ra's Al Ghul' Dreadwing assists Batman when he is struggling against the League of Assassins.Batman meets the beautiful Talia Al Ghul when he rescues her from Doctor Dark.Ra's al ghul deduces Batman's identity through logical reasoning and confronts him when he kidnapped Robin and Talia.When Batman figures out Ra's was behind this as a personal test,he fights and defeats Ubu.Batman is chosen as a worthy successor as Talia has fallen in love with him.Though,Batman sees him as a dangerous criminal that must be stopped at all costs and declares war on him. 'Independence Day' Dreadwing,fed up of being under Robin all the time and becoming older breaks off from Batman and becomes a solo hero.At the same time,Nightwing also breaks off from Batman to join the Teen Titans.He begins using his family fortune that he inherited to buy his own estate(a large Penthouse,an luxury estate and a builds a cave similiar to the Batcave underneath it).He tells Batman that he is still his ally but doesnt want to be underneath someone anymore.He then proceeds to transform his underground cave into his own Batcave which he calls "The Cave". 'New Teen Titans' Dreadwing continues to clean up the streets of Gotham but he attends Harvard and goes to Massachusettes.While at the University,he meets a girl named Ivy Windchester who he he becomes romantically involved with.After four years which then he recieves his degree ,he is summoned by the mysterious entity Raven to reform the Teen Titans.Nightwing was the leader and he helped protect people as a member of this group. 'Brainiac Attack' Brainaic attempts to attack Earth as Dreadwing is visiting Ivy Windchester.He quickly suits up destroying several robots.He finds Ivy in the chaos,fighting the robots in a purple costume.They fight off the robots invading Earth but are captured by a large vessel.They are placed in containment vessels but are able to break out.They also find other civilians that have gained super-powers through unknown means.He is called by Oracle who guides him and the others how to get off the ship.After encountering several robots,he encounters an Overseer.He destroys the machine and salvages a piece of it's still functioning machinery.They all escape through the tunnels from a robotic search party but end up in Brainaic's trash disposal.They are then attacked by waves of Brainiac robots which they are successful in destroying but Ivy and other metahuman are severly injured.He tends to her wounds and then after escaping from the disposal room with the others,he discovers(along with Oracle) that the ship houses one of Brainiac's invasion forces.He then is attacked by Brainiac droids specifically made to kill him though he dispatches them.He then proceeds to the main weapon control room with the others.After destroying the four control panels(which in turn destroy the main gun),he fights the Brainiac Ship Guardian.The Guardian manages to defeat Dreadwing by blasting him in the back.When it tries to kill him,it gets it's head kicked off by Ivy who recovered from her injuries.Superboy-Prime then rushes in and help Dreadwing,Ivy and the others with massive waves of Brainiac robots.The others escape and Superboy-Prime destroys the ship.Ivy is teleported to Gotham and Dreadwing beams onto another ship which Young Canary is on and helps her bring it down. 'Next Generation' When Dreadwing uses a teleporter to transport many captives to Earth,he meets up with other heroes with a background like his.They succeed in successfully destroying many Brainiac ships after bringing there captives to safety.They are forced to retreat after many more ships keep coming.They regroup at the Justice League Watchtower where with there former mentors,they devise a plan to hold Brainiac's forces.The former sidekicks create a new base to coordinate attacks and have a base to all report to.Dreadwing,Ivy,Phantasm and Decimation,Acro-Bat,Neo-Bat,Metallic Bat,Leviathan,Zzzax,Kid Azreal and Night Robin defend Gotham from Brainiac while Superboy-Prime,Hyper-Girl,Steel Striker,Supercell,Wonder Lord,Eradiacation,Centurion,Apollos and Supergirl-Prime defend Metropolis.Star City is defended by Robin Hood,Young Canary and Emerald Archer while Green Lanterns:Maltusian,Clyde Dukes,Eddie Sampson,Regal Aran,Jordan Flass,Owen Reese and Adrian Hall defend Coast City.Other young heroes defend important places like S.T.A.R Labs,the Watchtower and Azakania.When all of the young heroes attempts prove successful,they regroup at their newly formed base now called the NG Terrestrial.They comment on their suceess and the Flash and Martian Manhunter suggests they become a team.Seeing how successful they were today,all agree and become the Team known as Next Generation. 'Return to Gotham' Before heading to Gotham,he helps further fund the NG Terrestrial,NG Aqua,NG Moon Base and NG Watchtower with Phantasm,Maverick,Panther and Steel Striker.He returns to Gotham only to see Scarecrow dousing the city with Fear Gas.Batman suddenly calls him,congratulates him for both his victories against Brainiac and tells him about Scarecrow's operation.Dreadwing defeats many of Scarecrow's henchman and destroys their Fear Gas supplies.After sending the thugs to Arkham,he goes to Gotham's East End.He help the Hazmat Teams destroy the barrels of Fear Gas along with rescusing afflicted citizens.After clearing the East End of Scarecrow's Henchman,he receives a distress call from Gotham's Clinic.Rushing to Clinic,he finds the same situation.Saving more afflicted citizens and defeating more of Scarecrows henchman,the Hazmat Teams reveal a device which cleans the air of Fear Gas.He escorts these machines all over the city,meeting much resistance along the way.Once they are active,the Fear Gas starts to be cleansed from the air.Batman tells him that Batwoman has been captured by Scarecrow.He locates and enters Scarecrow's hideout and is ambushed.He manages to defeat his attackers but is heavily dosed with Fear Gas.He begin to see hallucations but manages to keep his sanity and mind intact.He defeats more of Scarecrow's henchmen including Nightmare's which are thugs that have superhuman strength.He then fights Edward and Eddie,henchman that have been enhanced with Fear Gas,Venom and the Monster Men formula.He manages to defeats Edward and Eddie leaving them broken.He then finds Batwoman being tormented by Scarecrow.After freeing her,they go through numerous hallucinations such as thunder and lightning,killer crocs attacking,being shot at and betrayed by their own teammates.Scarecrow runs out of Fear Gas and orders the last of his henchman to attack them but they are defeated.Scarecrow is apprehended and put in Arkham Asylum.Batwoman thanks Dreadwing and tells of another robbery and the reappearance of Bane. 'Explosive Intervention' Dreadwing intercepts a phone call from Joker saying that he will start a Gang War and and has a shipment of Apokoliptian weapons coming soon.Dreadwing heads to Burnley Waterfront.He finds a new villian called the Comedian killing rookie cops and taking their weapons.He apprehend the Comedian but he escapes with the weapons.He then fights and defeat all of Falcone's men in the area along with Neo-Bat.He heads to the East End where he encounters the Comedian killing and bribing Cops and releasing prisoners.He is able to apprehend he once again but he again manages to escape.Dreadwing takes out the rest of Falcone's Mob.He hears about the Huntress within Joker's warehouse of Apokoliptian weapons.He investigates and finds a broken Huntress.While he tends to her wounds,Huntress tells him she was ambushed by the Comedian,Catwoman and the new villians Shadow Cat,Feline and Catmaster.All five villians,after taking care of the police and safeguarding/transporting the weapons to Joker's hideout,attack Dreadwing.Huntress who recovers defeats Catwoman and Shadow Cat.He defeats Feline but has his leg broken by the Comedian(who has gained a Apokoliptian battle harness with his own colors) but still manages to knock him out.Catmaster taking advantage of his broken leg defeats Dreadwing but fortunately is shot by Huntress.Dreadwing and Huntress escape to the Cave while the five villians are taken into custody. 'War on Venom' Dreadwing recieves word from local new reports that Bane is back in Gotham and is distributing Venom in the streets near Gotham's docks.He suits up and arrives but is ambushed by thugs.He defeats them easily and heads to Cape Carmine.He attacks several of Bane's henchmen that are guarding and delivering the shipments.After defeating most of the henchmen,the henchmen remaining conscious take a weaker version of Venom to boost their strength.Regardless,he still uses his gadgetry to defeat the Venom-powered henchman.He proceeds to take several samples from the Venom shipments.He learns from Oracle that the weaker version of Venom gives the same strength-enhancing powers but completely destroys the body after prolonged use.He also learns that even though he disrupted their main shipping routes near the docks,Venom is still getting out.To find the main distribution center,he interogates several of Bane's henchman by taking their Venom injectors.Entering the distribution center and taking care of all henchmen guarding the place along with Nightingale but he asks her to leave not wanting her to get hurt.He faces Bane's Venom supplier Diego and with help from Nightwing defeats him and makes him tell where Bane is located.He also gains all distribution codes/lists and shuts down the shipping terminals.After,he heads to Cape Carmine Lighthouse to face Bane.He then takes on Bane with Nightwing.The two heros create a force overwhelming enough to defeat Bane even on Venom.He then detains Bane and leaves him unable to move. 'Invasion of Area 51' Mordecai turns the Distribution Hub into a secondary safe haven/base for all heroes in Gotham.He also buys the Lighthouse to transform the building into another safe haven for heroes.Afterwards,he recieves a call to report to the NG Base.There all members are asked by the Justice League to deal with a Brainiac attack on Area 51.NG sends a small team consisting of Superboy-Prime,Dreadwing,Young Canary,Wallcrawler and Search Striker.They destroy several of the Brainaic robots attacking Cadmus.Dreadwing reprograms some to fight against the robots.They continue to battle until they reach the center of the attack where Brainiac is trying to steal the kryptonite they have contained.They take back the Kryptonite and face three guardians of a Brainiac ship:Guardian Zeta.Guardian Beta and Guardian Alpha.Dreadwing and Search Striker face Beta and are able to destroy and salvage it's wreckage.Zeta is destroyed by Young Canary while Alpha is melted down by Superboy-Prime.Wallcrawler frees trapped Cadmus agents.They all head to a Brainiac ship where the one who coordinated the attack:the Prime Servitor.Superboy-Prime fights the Servitor first but is knocked out by the massive energy it channels at him.Young Canary has her sonic screams thrown back at her.Search Striker weaponry proves litle match for the machine's hide.Dreadwing calls down Rockets from the Cave which disorients the machine.Superboy-Prime charges at the Prime Servitor from the Sun and destroys it.With the Prime Sevitor defeated Area 51 is secure.Dreadwing brings all he can salvage to te NG Base.Unbeknownst to him,an unknown businessman is also deploying teams to salvage the wreckage as well. 'Beastimorph Havoc' Dreadwing is contacted by Dionysus to Metropolis to assist in defeating Circe's Beastimorphs.The Beastimorphs are being stalmated by the Amazons while he arrives.Once arriving in the Tommorow District,he fends off the Beastimorphs along with Dionysus and frees Spell-bound Amazons that were transformed.He learns from an Beastimorph he interogated that Giganta is working with Circe and has Wonder Girl.Dionysus also learns via mindlink that Giganta plans to switch bodies with her.Dreadwing seeks out an Amazon lieutanant to learn of Giganta's location.He gains a elixer that will make the Beastimorphs give him Giganta's location and revert to human form.After successfully learning of their location and reverting all Beastimorphs in the area,he rushes to the Metrodome.Dreadwing and Dionysus destroy the stones guarding the Metrodome and all Beastimorphs are defeated.He enters the Metrodome and fights/reverts all Beastimorphs there as well as saving the defeated Amazons and Police officers until he reaches Giganta.Giganta had already swapped bodies with Wonder Girl but Dionysus destroys the surronding stones transfering their bodies back.Giganta attempts to fight all of them but is defeated.After,Dreadwing heads to Gorilla Island. 'Ultra-Humanization' Dreadwing heads to Gorilla Island where the Ultra-Humanite attempts to turn Earth's populace into Apes.He first shuts off Ultra's teleporters once he is joined by Juniper,Search Striker,Speedster Supreme and Technomancer.The Team also take Ultra Humanite's missle crates though when Humanite finds out,he sends an army of apes to kill them.They manage to hold them off but are being stalled as the Ultra-Humanite is finalizing his launch.Dreadwing erases the launch codes,Technomancer confiscates all the missiles the Ultra-Humanite is about to fire,Search Striker and Juniper hold off Humanite's Gorilla army.Speedster Supreme fights the Ultra-Humanite himself after freeing all of his test subjects.Speedster is joined by the rest of his team and they defeat the Ultra-Humanite and teleport him to a transport for the JLA. 'Amusement Mile' Dreadwing is called on by Gordon at GCPD Headquarters.Gordon informs him that Joker and Comedian is taking over the abandoned Amusement Mile park and the GCPD are currently fighting them.After a few moments,Batman calls him to inform the GCPD are overwhelmed and he's going in to stop Joker while Dreadwing takes care of his henchmen and Comedian.Dreadwing arrives at Amusement Mile where he defeats Joker henchmen and arrests them,defuse bombs around the area by throwing them in the river and finding GCPD officers trapped in Joker's poison present boxes.Batman also tells him to collect Gas inhalers and Toxin sprayers which he does.He heads inside Amusemile where he frees several police officers trapped by the Joker and Harley Quinn.Dreadwing defeats several lunatics while trying to reach the control room.He reaches the control,only to fight Lefty and Righty:Quinn's bodyguards.They are knocked by Dreadwing easily who goes after Quinn.He fights Quinn while the remaining GCPD officers take on Comedian lunatics that where not knocked out by Dreadwing.He detains Quinn,frees Robin and arrest all the lunatics.While Harley is being taken to Arkham,Batman informs him that they have the formula and are researching it now. 'Massacre at Regal Hotel' Dreadwing goes to Special Crimes Unit building where he learned that GCPD special crimes unit are staying.Knowing the Joker or the Comedian would see it as a open target,he scouts the area.After an hour,Jokers men attack the Hotel confirming Dreadwing's suspicions.When he enters,he finds all Cops/SWAT that have survived barely managing to defend themselves.Dreadwing learns that the Special Crimes Unit were trying to use exobytes in Police Science.The Joker took it as a personal challenge and plans to eradicate them while stealing the exobytes.He defeats several of Joker lunatics including SCU recruits that Joker was paying to take him down.Joker unleashes Clayface to take him down.Dreadwing then engages Clayface but is unable to permanatly take him down.So Dreadwing uses a special containment device to trap him.He heads to the SCU mainframe,where Jokers goons have started destroyed.After knocking them unconcious and saving the Database to the Cave's computer,Batman informs him it was just a ruse and Joker's real attack is at Regal Hotel.Once inside,Dreadwing heads to the ballroom after freeing several officers and knocking out several goons.He reaches the Ballroom where he finds the Joker.He engages the Joker after a newly-arrived Batman fights him.Joker traps Batman in a stasis pod with a detonator in hand but Dreadwing takes and destroys the detonator.Joker then attempts to call on several goons on Dreadwing but he defeats them all.In final attempt to escape,he call on the rest of his henchman that are still concious or not in Arkham and reveals he has Gordon strapped to an Electric Chair.Both Batman and Dreadwing defeat Joker massive Clown army and Dreadwing deactivates the chair.He and Gordon escape the Hotel as the building explodes. 'Trigon Unleashed Part-1' Dreadwing is informed by Wonder Woman that Trigon has broken Doctor Fate's ward and has possessed his daughter Raven as a vessel.Dreadwing then flies to Metropolis in his new jet:Obsodian.Legions of Demons invade Metropolis.He is told Superboy-Prime and Hyper-Girl have destroyed waves of demons along with Steel but are being overwhelmed.Dreadwing heads to a demon attack on the Tommorow District.There he helps the Sentinels of Magic face the demons as well as restoring corrupted souls.Dreadwing gives the Sentinels Trigonic orbs to destroy as well.He also learns the Science Police:a super-powered police force in Metropolis are being overwhelmed by demons.He defeats all demons there and heads to where Hyper-Girl,Steelstrike and Superboy-Prime are being pushed back.After hours of fighting,Dionysus and Arcane close up the portals preventing anymore to spawn in the area.An exhausted Dreadwing goes to the Science Police HQ where the Teen Titans went inside but didnt come out.Dreadwing defends the paramedics to get all civilians out of the area.Once it is done,Arcane close the portals for the demons to get in.Arcane and Dreadwing fight and destroy all demons but Arcane leaves to close portals elsewhere.Dreadwing,alone goes into the Science Police building to free Raven and save the Titans.Dreadwing enters and is joined by Miss Magician.After fighting through demons and even arresting Gotham mobsters,they reach Raven controlling Cyborg,Starfire,Nightwing,Donna Troy and new one such as Shadowmere,Technomancer,Night Owl,Cosmofire,Wonder Girl,,Wonder Lord,Kan-El and Changeling.Dreadwing fights and defeats Nightwing,Beast Boy and Cyborg but is shot in the back by Starfire.Miss Magician restores Starfire's mind along with a possessed Donna Troy.Raven then disappears but all of them go after her.They reach Raven only for her to summon demons and corrupted prisoner before disappearing again.They defeat all monsters with Miss Magician purifiying all the prisoners.Miss Magician opens a portal to Raven's Soul-Self as well as keeping her physical body contained.Dreadwing along with new member Daywalker go through to the portal.Dreadwing and Daywalker both fight off a Trigon-possessed Raven until the real Raven is able to resist and restore her mind.Trigon,loosing his tether to the mortal plane vanishes.All three leave and gets news of Brother Blood attempting to raise Trigon again. 'Trigon Unleashed Part-2''' Dreadwing heads to midtown with Superboy-Prime to face Greed Demons.Dreadwing fights off possessed citizens while Superboy-Prime destroys all Greed demons in sight.Dreadwing is able to lead all police personnel and cilivians out of the area to stop the Greed Demons numbers from rising.Superboy-Prime destroys all of them but starts to lose control of himself briefly.Superboy-Prime leaves after hearing of a wounded but still fighting Hyper-Girl and rushes to her aid.Dreadwing is then joined by Night Owl to fight off Gluttony Demons.They fight but to no avail as when one is down it devours a nearby object to regain strength.Daywalker comes to their aid and kills off every single one due to his vast knowledge of the supernatural.Daywalker also intervenes in fighting Wrath Demons for which he is a very important asset.Dreadwing destroys two wrath demons while Daywalker destroys the others.He thanks Daywalker for his assistance but is jealous he couldnt tke them himself. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Living Characters Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Blond Hair Category:Indomitable Will Category:Blue Eyes Category:White Skin Category:North Americans Category:Batman Family (DC Fans) Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Married Characters Category:Heroes Category:Equipment provided flight Category:Equipment provided energy blasts Category:Weaponry Category:Swordsmanship Category:Businesspeople Category:Business Management Category:Height 6'2 Category:Humans with no Superhuman Capabilities Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Mechanical Aptitude Category:Mechanical Engineering Category:Disguise Category:Tracking Category:Escapology Category:Escrima Category:Driving Category:Stealth Category:Proteges Category:Genius-level Intellect Category:Multilingualism Category:Investigation Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Teenage superheroes Category:Teen Titans (DC Fans) Members Category:Intimidation Category:Interrogation Category:Acrobatics Category:New Earth Characters Category:Robotic Engineering Category:Sidekicks Category:Leaders Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:Savate Master Category:Aviation Master Category:Throwing Expert Category:Former Robin Category:Former Sidekick Category:Martial Arts Master Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Prime Earth Characters Category:New 52 Characters